This invention relates to a feed system for feeding animals and particularlly pigs. Pigs are usually raised in confined quarters in which a feeder is provided with the feeder having a hopper or other device for dispensing feed into the trough. The animal stands on a perforated floor generally defined by parallel slats so waste material from the animal can fall through the slats for collection in a suitable pit beneath the slat.
This system has been well established for many years and various developments have been made in the area of the feeder to improve the supply of feed to the trough, to improve the take up of the feed by the animal and to reduce wasteage of feed by the animal to maximize feed conversion. It is of course an on going objective to yet further improve feed conversion and this constitude the general object of the present invention.